Maroon
by Songs-Ships
Summary: "We are NOT a couple from a Maroon 5 song!" She screamed, bringing a chuckle up to his lips. Trent smiled up at her and her resolve began with that simple upturn of the lips... Romance/Drama - Trentney; Gwencun & Gwent Duncney moments
1. Chapter 1 - How Stories Go

**Title:** Maroon

**By:** Songs-Ships

**Summary:** "We are _NOT_ a couple from a Maroon 5 song!" She screamed, bringing a chuckle up to his lips.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Total Drama Series or anything else in this story.

**Main Pairing(s):** Trent/Courtney

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** Enjoy~~~!

**~Songs-Ships~**

"_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smie, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved._"

-Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved

**~Songs-Ships~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trent sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He should have expected this from her. Well, of course, anybody else would've been reasonable enough to forgive him but _her_? No friggin way. Suddenly a little figure had jumped onto his stomach and he groaned as he lifted the little blond boy up. Jack giggled and squirmed around in the twenty-four-year-olds grasp as he flew through the air with Trent's guiding hand.

"You're pretty good with him." Bridgette stated smiling, leaning against the doorway to the guestroom as the blond boy was put down gently to run to his mother. Bridgette smiled and picked her son up.

"Is dah-dah comin' home soon?" Jack asked as Bridgette balanced him on her hip. Bridgette nodded.

"Let's let Uncle Tree take a nap while we go get some lunch." She paused as she turned around, smiling at her bouncing son. "Trent, thanks again for watching him while I was at surfing lessons. Geoff should be coming back from the shop soon." She took another unsure breath giving him a worried look. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her for you?"

"No, it's alright Bridge." Trent gave back an uneven smile. "Really, I'm sure we'll sort this all out." Bridgette nodded before biting her lip and grinning.

"Well, after lunch we're gonna go visit LeShawna and Harold, you sure you don't want to tag along? Jack doesn't mind." Bridgette teased her son who blew a raspberry at her.

"No, I think I will take a nap though." Bridgette shrugged before leading her son out of the door of the apartment.

Trent closed his eyes and laid back. It was at times that he was alone that he wrote songs the best or he thought of well... He tried not to think of her so he tried to place his mind elsewhere. Why should he think of her? He was Trent Truscotts, the owner of Eagle Records, thank you Noah, but he owned his own talent agency! He had to think of the new and uprising stars like Dustin Seebers, even with his flippantly odd hairstyle, or even Cheryl Lloyd-Wellington. He had so much to manage lately that _she_shouldn't even come into the equation.

Sometimes he wished he lived like Geoff and Bridgette. Had the cutest little son, lived by the beach in a fairly large apartment building, managed a little surfing shop on the beach, and taught surfing lessons for fifteen dollars an hour: easy. Not to mention they were both so very in love still, googly eyes and all. He had no doubt that he'd be expecting a godson or hopefully a goddaughter soon. Jack was a cute and intelligent kid, very bright and happy what seemed like all the time. Honestly, this type of life would be easier and more happy-based. He would be surrounded by love, by family, and by the core of happiness. Not by the big bright lights of New York, the sin of liars and deceivers.

He hated fighting with her. Trent sighed. This was what sucked most about being so deeply in love with her. She was so damned stubborn. Yet... Those were one of his most favored traits about her. From the adorable way her nose scrunched in disdain whenever she felt dislike or hatred for something just to her passionate heart. He supposed they were more than just an odd couple. Probably the _least_ likely but then again, they were together. He didn't know why it was so hard to believe. However, there wasn't any doubt that when he had the time he elaborated on it. Trent was _not_ stupid. He wondered if anyone knew that to be on TDI you're GPA had to at least be 3.6, and Lindsay's mother was Chris McClean's cousin. When you weren't on the show you learnt _a lot_about the background of others.

He knew that she loved music, classical, jazz, etc. but never rock or punk. She would lie back on their couch and listen to jazz CDs repeatedly to calm herself while he stroked her hair softly to help her rest. Sometimes, he would admit, Trent would admit that he occasionally wondered how Gwen was. He knew from the Super S (Sierra's celebrity blog) that Gwen and Duncan were married. He knew that if he settled into life with Gwen they would both... tire. Soon, they'd be sick of each other. Yes, they had a lot more in common than he had with_ her_ but, there also wasn't the fight for happiness because they somehow achieved it effortlessly. When they were together, he felt so content and peaceful he felt as though he were drowning in happiness.

And so, he also knew that off of Gwen's love he would indeed drown. Meaning that he would forget his dreams, his aspirations, and everything that pushed him to be better. That was what _she_ was. All that confidence, determination, dedication, and effort was her pushing him. He felt his heart give a low thud as he started to lull into sleep remembering everything from their first meeting to their recent fight.

"_Courtney_," he murmured tenderly.

.

.

.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**Three Years Prior**

**~Songs-Ships~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

Trent wasn't a player or a charmer. He was an honest man and that was his charisma. He was whole and good and now he felt happier than ever. His life was finally on track. He worked at this quaint little coffee shop on a corner next to a floral shoppe in New York and even attended a community college. Not to forget, two weeks ago his uncle had paid for not only his college fund but also his rent for the little loft he lived in just above the coffee shop. His uncle had practically raised him when his father had died two months after his birth in a car accident unfortunately.

He hummed peacefully to himself as he checked the time. It was 8:30AM and the shop opened in 30 more minutes much to his relief. He always liked being on time. His boss, Mr. Brian, was a happy and elderly man who smiled all the time was very sweet to his customers. Mr. Brian was in his late 80s but since both his children lived thousands of miles away with their own families he managed the small shop by himself with Trent's co-worker, Joanna. Joanna was just nineteen, younger than him, but Mr. Brian knew Joanna's father and thusforth she was a nice canidate. Joanna was very impatient but still managed to smile all throughout work and be a kind person to anybody who walked in. The coffee shop was titled the Big Bean and was open from 9:00AM-12AM in the morning. It stayed open late because just a couple blocks away was the New York University and many students wandered in.

Trent took the shift 9AM-5PM, and then Anna took 5PM-11AM since her classes were earlier in the day. At 11, Trent returned to take the very last hour and then closed up at 12:25. The Big Bean was modern looking and lots of people wandered in. They had a good Holler* (*=Yelp) review and even better that they had the best scones in New York. Mr. Brian had taught him it.

After all the Total Drama crap, at nineteen he very easily moved into New York with his cousin, Rita. Rita was twenty-two and fell in love with her college student-teacher, Louis, and they married a year after. To this day, they had two children Kirstie and Preston. Anywho, in the beginning Rita and Trent had both rented the loft above the coffee shop and while Trent worked there during the day, Rita worked across the street at a tiny bookstore. Everything was perfect at that time. Rita had yet to meet Louis and they still lived in the Big Bean. Trent was happy, not to forget the icing on the cake: he _preformed_ every Thursday night at the Big Bean. Yeah, his life was sweet.

"Here's your mocha latte, ma'am," Trent handed the teenager her drink. Said blonde giggled and winked before handing him a sheet of paper and licking her lips suggestively as her fingers reached out for the drink and grasped his hand.

"You know, I'm always free." She purred in a way that was supposedly seductive but to Trent rather aggravating. She wasn't unattractive. Her brown eyes sparkled, blonde hair flew and curled freely, and she wore a bright pink tanktop that hugged her bosom with a short matching black skirt and black heels. It was aggravating because this would be the fifth number he got all day. He released the cup and she grinned.

"You don't even know my name," he confessed backing up as she moved closer to the counter. The place was fairly empty except for a man doing his college report just a few tables away and it was well into the evening.

"Of course I do, you're famous du-uh, and if I'm smokin so-," she started and immediately Trent regreted it. Her voice was so squeaky when not in a low octave, he began to tune her out when a suddenly she was jerked back.

"Back off of my man, lady," the girl hissed baring her teeth. Suddenly, Trent's eyes widened as the blonde made a 'hmph' sound and sauntered away leaving him and ...

"Izzy?" Trent blinked several times in shock. The orange haired woman grinned ferociously and Trent felt a little faint in the head.

And that was how Courtney and Trent's relationship began, of course, this is only the _beginning_.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL. Ta-da! Yes! Izzy plays a part in this relationship! Okies see you in two week with chapter two! Bye! **

**P.S: So are there any other couples you want to see in this story? Trentney and Gigette are a given. Want any Ducney? Gwent? Zoke? Dott? Brawn? C'mon review ! :D Puweeasse? **


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginning of the End

**Title:** Maroon

**By:** Songs-Ships

**Summary:** "We are _NOT_ a couple from a Maroon 5 song!" She screamed, bringing a chuckle up to his lips.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Total Drama Series or anything else in this story.

**Main Pairing(s):** Trent/Courtney

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** :D Wow, thanks so much for the reviews guys and I've decided that the couples that will be included are... well you'll find out but the ones I will mention are Dott and Nizzy.

.

.

**~Songs-Ships~**

"_There is no upperhand I'm giving you mine, it doesn't have to end up wasting your time, there's things that I could but here in my way I want to let you know that it's all okay."_

-Okay, Backhouse Mike ft. Liz Giles

**~Songs-Ships~**

**.**

**.**

"Your man?" A soft voice inquired from behind Izzy, Trent craned his had to see other girls.

Other girls that were a surprising variety.

There was Dawn with her platinium blonde hair and pretty sparkling eyes. Trent had spoken to her about aura's when she first arrived. His was a cameo green, speaking about his deep intimacy for love and down-to-earth homeliness. It freaked him out but he got used to her occasional creepiness. No biggie. Then next to her was Zoey a happy-go-luck girl (88% of the time at least) with a big smile plastered on her face. Trent and Zoey had met through guitars and how one of her best friend's had taught her. Next to Zoey was Jo, who Trent simply knew of due to Zoey's complaints.

"Have you and Noah broken ties? His aura says he's still very lovestruck by you but he tries to mask it with indifference." Dawn added smiling at him. Trent gave a nervous wave back.

"Wait, you and Noah are together?" Trent asked, green eyes wide with wonder. Izzy shrugged before grinning viciously and hopping onto one of his tables.

"Yee, matey, I thinks wes be havings some troubles on the shores, arghhh." Izzy snarled, clenching one eye shut and raising her fist into the air.

"Why am I here with a bunch of whackos?" Jo mumbled placing her hand over her eyes and groaning.

"BECAUSE," Zoey began sending Jo a glare, "Brick is busy helping out new recruits at a child boot-camp and you wanted to run the marathon." Silently, but still Trent heard it she added, "as if you would do a marathon for a good purpose."

It was then that Trent realized something.

On Dawn's tiny figure, pulled back strategically by a rubbed band was a white shirt that had in black printing: Support Cancer Research. In smaller red, blue, and white (outlined with black) it stated: Run for the Right Causes. She wore a pair of dark purple shorts with a white strip on the side and her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail tied back. On Jo was the same shirt over her normal gray sweatshirt with her sweats (not to Trent's surprise was she completely sweatless). Zoey wore the same shirt but with her normal brown shorts and the shirt tucked in. Izzy's shirt was ripped at the edges but still clinging onto her above her stomach. She wore green shorts and green sneakers on her feet. Her hair was plaited and hung on her back.

"My life doesn't revolve around him ya'know so watch your mouth, tomato face, not my fault that I'm getting some while your Mike is soul-searching," Jo grumbled before adding some other crude name under her breath. Zoey narrowed her eyes and prepared herself to give a smarmy answer back but was interrupted by a quick thinking Dawn.

"I think it's rather romantic, your aura always turns an admirable shade of lavender whenever you're near him." Jo could only scowl but no response hit her lips.

"Well the same could be said about you and Scott, if um I could see auras." Zoey chirped smiling, subject officially changed. Dawn returned the smile politely.

"Whatever," Jo grumbled. Izzy had been surprisingly quite blanking out the whole conversation, simpling sitting cross-legged on the table. Meditating, Trent realized, apparently it must've been her new trend.

"So there was a run today? For cancer research?" Trent asked trying to not feel as awkward.

"Yes, it was rather pleasant," Dawn frowned slightly, "we're missing two people though..." Suddenly the door was pushed open and in walked in the papparazzi-craved blonde, otherwise known as Dakota.

"Ugh! Dawn how could you leave me in the back?" Dakota groaned throwing her head back. Jo raised a brow.

"Calm it down Princess," she advised and Dakota's eyes narrowed, "it's not our fault you kept stopping for coffee and pictures." Dakota rolled her eyes.

"Why'd we invite the party pooper?" She murmured to Dawn who giggled behind her hand.

"Stuff it Blondie," Jo raised a fist threateningly.

"Whatever, where's Sam?" Dakota asked worriedly her brows furrowing as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"He stopped a few blocks back to go to Stop & Go Games," Dawn explained.

"Izzy says it be high time that her crew be leavin' for Noey is gettin' home soon." Izzy stated loudly as she did flips through the door. Trent waved good bye as the girls left with their own polite waves. Even though Dakota was whingning she perked up when she saw Sam rushing up before swiveling around to keep up with his girlfriend and the girls, despite his tiresome appearance.

**...**

**.**

**.**

The day went on progressively and then night struck. How a so sunny day turned into a storm of rage, the rain beat down on the coffeehouse and he rued having to walk out in it. The shop was close to closing time and it was just him as he let out a sigh the door was open and the wind furiously beat at it before the shoppe shut closed and the figure who was wrapped tightly in a dark brow peacoat, pink snug beanie hat, dark brown knee-high boots, and from what he could see a pair of navy blue jeans. When she lifted her head, to his shock standing there was-

"Courtney?" Trent asked shocked at the tan and freckled face that appeared.

"Trent?" She replied her own onyx eyes filled with shock. He checked the time, five minutes.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, she shrugged.

"I go to college in this area, I've never seen _you_ here though." Courtney cynically replied. Trent rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. He should've known she'd never change. She was probably still stupidly stubborn and unreasonably rude.

"In case you didn't guess from the apron, I _work_ here." Courtney narrowed her eyes before sighing. Silence fell over the two of them.

"Look, it's closing time soon, so why are you here?" The mocha-haired girl raised a brow.

"The storm is far too insane for anybody to handle, it's advised to stay in to wait it out." Trent almost slapped his forehead and groaned, why him of all people? Things were going so well today and yet _she_ just had to waltz in and make him stay after.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here with me," Courtney snarked, "but it's not like I have a better chance of staying out there." Sighing resignedly she plopped herself onto a chair looking wistfully rueful.

"No, it's just that- well -ugh -you know - um, on second thought," Trent stumbled over his words trying to find the correct words on not trying to seem rude. True, he didn't want to be here but no one should've been outside. Slapping a hand to his forehead he looked up to find Courtney staring at him before smiling faintly.

"I suppose somethings really don't change," she murmured before turning back to look through the window. Trent had never realized it but her smile was very adorable. For one thing, she didn't do it often so it could be counted as a rare treat for anyone and it was cute. No matter how sweetly small. Trent was quick to make a hot chocolate, marshamellows and all. Taking his apron off and settling it down onto the chair he pushed the mug over to Courtney. Apparently, she'd been caught up in her thoughts because surprise was evident in her onyx colored eyes as she grasped the cup.

"It's no poison, trust me, I learnt better than to learn how to cook from Chef Hatchet," another giggle strategically placed behind the mug, and Trent grinned before taking a sip of his own treat.

"Thanks, how's everything with you?" Courtney sounded cautious as though walking on eggshells as she asked this before another sip of hot cocoa.

"You know," and Trent began to tell the story of how he worked at a coffeeshop, preformed sometimes, and enjoyed his life. She nodded along politely and sipped at her delightful drink. Her eyes were timid as she bit her lip setting her empty cup down.

"Oh and I saw Dawn, Jo, Izzy, and Zoey today, I guess the world is pretty small huh?" Trent smiled fondly in memory of the odd girls.

"Ah, Trent..." Courtney's voice was unnervingly tiny as she looked into the empty contents of her cup. "You said you live in the loft above right?" She asked pointedly. Trent nodded.

"Do you think, I could, ah, move in with you?"

And this was the beginning of the end for him.

**...**

**.**

**.**

She looked worse than shit.

No, really she did. Her tan skin was paler than normal, it's hue missing the radiant glow it once had, and her eyes had bags underneath them. Not to forget, her chocolate colored hair was mussed and stuck up everywhere: messy like she hadn't combed it in years. Well, actually, it was normally too short for her to comb it as it ended at the nape of her neck now but it was still much more grotesque than she was willing to admit. Where was the lawyer she once was? The strong, independent lawyer that didn't give two shits about whether you liked her or not. The lawyer who was forced to work for misogynistic men but were forced to create a slot for her. She'd work her way up and become _the best_ lawyer and have praise from the reluctant boss. Her life was so perfect.

And then she had a panic attack.

Courtney had lost one too many times to know that losing love was the worst loss ever.

**...**

"Stop it," she hissed pulling the blankets up closer to her face. The once-punk gave her a pointed look.

"Stop what?" Duncan replied smirking before blowing another puff of smoke into his girlfriend's face.

"Smoking, you f-," suddenly the apartment phone went off, old but Courtney was still found of it.

After the Total Drama Series had ended, Duncan and Courtney met by a conincidence on a beach. Courtney was there helping a daycare for college credits and Duncan was there to help his sister with her marine biology club and find a jellyfish. Lynia, Duncan' sister, disappeared at the sight of the tan woman and they were left to awkwardly conversate as the daycare children had gone back in the van with the other worker. And Gwen, he explained, wanted to attend Art College and be content with herself to make something of herself. This brought hope to Courtney. Duncan noticed it but Courtney had changed, her hair was slightly longer than and her bangs were pulled back by a bobby-pin as the rest lay down her back in waves of brown. She wore a gold off-the-shoulder top, blue short shorts, and her original pumps. Duncan looked much more changed, his mohawk was forgone, his skull-shirt disappeared, and rather he wore the same shorts and a black button-up opened with a white tank underneath.

"_You know, I still think about it." Duncan's voice was slightly quieter._

_"About what?" Courtney replied, ignoring the race in her heart._

_"Us."_

From then on forth, Duncan and Courtney had a summer-romance before he followed her to New York to help her fufill her dream. Lucky for her, his father owned an apartment there and they took it as home. There was one bedroom, one kitchen combined with dining room, one living room, and two bathrooms. It was small but the pay was easy. Duncan worked as a grease-monkey at the garage several blocks away and walked there during the day. However, as time went by the arguements were increasing and Courtney was more and more distant due to her schooling. Duncan would be gone for weeks on end as well whenever Courtney was back. However, they stayed together out of fear for loneliness, fear of missing each other, or fear of regret no one could tell. However, now they were lying in bed, Duncan shirtless, quiet blanketed them and Duncan smoking while Courtney snuggled into the bed trying to sleep without thinking about her mid-terms, months away.

"You gonna answer it?" Courtney raised a brow.

"I'm trying to sleep." She growled. Duncan grinned.

"Oh you burn me babe," Duncan leaned back before placing the cigarette on it's ashtray and leaning back further staring into the space as the ring continued. "Let it ring." Courtney rolled her eyes pushing herself up out of bed as from the living room voices busted out of the voicemail.

"_Hey, loser, -Duncan! What if it's one of my professors?-, we're not here at the moment so- *kick* - Hello this is Courtney and Duncan speaking we're not here at the moment so please leave your message at the beep."_

"_It's positive, Duncan, it's positive, I'm pregnant._"

There was none other voice but Gwen's, the elephant in the room and the ghost that haunted the couple.

**...**

**.**

**.**

So I must be a bitch right? I leave for three weeks and return with this cliffhanger, unexplained questions and a buncha other things needed explaining. The next update will be faster however! Promise xox

xoxo Songs-Ships xoxo

PREVIEW for next chapter -

_"There's no such thing as princes, Trent." _

_"You're right, not if you stop going back to the same frog."_

_..._

_"Isn't your timing just impeccable?"  
_

_"Timing?" _

_"Yeah, shit goes down, and it's all because of you."  
_

_"Don't go around blaming me for a two-person tango, you added a third person into this dance and now there's a forth. Don't blame just me you asshat." _


End file.
